Character Profiles (By Tier)
For character profiles by name go to this link. The Tier list is based mainly on destructive capacity through physical, energy or otherwise means, although other elements such as physical abilities and broken powers qualify for a level, although not every requirement neccesarily has to be met for a character to be on a tier, just most of them. It also should be noted that being on a higher tier doesn't always guarantee a win against another character on a lower tier, this could be due to physical abilities or broken powers. 'Supreme Being (TIER 1)' Truly Omnipotent. Cannot be killed by any means whatsoever Examples: One-Above-All and Beyonder (Marvel), The Presence (DC Comics), Mother of Existence (Image Comics), Vishnu (Hinduism), Abrahamic God (Christianism). 'Living Tribunal (TIER 2)' Megaverse level but not omnipotent, not too far from it either Examples: The Living Tribunal (Marvel), Azathoth (Lovecraft), Lucifer Morningstar (DC Comics). 'Multi-Eternity (TIER 3)' Easily Multiverse busters/creators Examples: ' 'Infinity Gauntlet (TIER 4) Can create and destroy multiverses, can create and destroy beings on a lesser tier than them Examples: Shuma Gorath (Marvel), Shiva (Hinduism), Yog-Sothoth (Lovecraft), Eternity (Marvel). 'Abstract (TIER 5)' Easily above Universe busting/creating and capable of tanking attacks of a similar magnitude Examples: Franklin Richards (Marvel) 'Cube Being (TIER 6)' Capable of destroying and even creating universes and well as other powers on a universal scale Examples: Anti-Monitor (DC Comics), Surtur (Marvel), Dormammu (Marvel). 'Skyfather (TIER 7)' High Skyfather:' Capable of multi galaxy busting.' Examples: Thanos, Odin and Cyttorak (Marvel), Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagaan (TTGL). Mid Skyfather: Capable of galaxy busting, dimension creation/destruction. Examples: Dark Schneider and Fallen Uriel (Bastard!!), Zeus (Marvel), Mundus (Devil May Cry), , Mikaboshi (Marvel), Usagi Tsukuno (Sailor Moon). Low Skyfather: At least star system to multi-star system+ busting. Is a galactic scale threat, but not an actual galaxy buster. Examples: God Emperor of Mankind (Warhammer 40K), Jedah Dohma and Pyron (Darkstalkers), Sentry, Thor, Beta Ray Bill, Galactus, Phoenix (Marvel), Darkseid and Superman. 'Transcendant (TIER 8)' An in between of Herald and Skyfather level. Easily solar system busting and above and tanking attacks of a similar magnitude Examples: Seraph Angels (Bastard!!), Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Black Adam and Dr. Manhattan (DC Comics). 'Herald (TIER 9)' High Herald: Capable of star busting, moving at FTL to Massively FTL speeds and tanking supernovas (durability and speed levels above this tier obviously go without saying) Examples: Onslaught, Silver Surfer and Adam Brashear (Marvel), Demitri Maximoff (Pyron absorbed), Asura (Asura's Wrath), Wonder Woman (DC Comics), Son Goku (Dragon Ball) and Godzilla. Mid Herald: Capable of planet busting and multi-planet busting, moving at relativistic to lightspeed to even FTL speeds and tanking planetbusters. Examples: '''Power Girl (DC Comics), Juggernaut (Marvel), Nono (Gunbuster/Diebuster), Horus (Warhammer 40K), Dante (Devil May Cry), Spawn (Simmons), The Darkness, Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Bayonetta, Shub-Niggurath and Nyarlathotep(Lovecraft) and Saitama (One Punch Man). '''Low Herald: Capable of Life-Wiping and soloing modern day earth and the Power 6 with ease, moving at massively hypersonic to relativistic speeds, tanking anything below planetoid+ level in DC Examples: Ultraman, Anthrax (Bastard!!), Darth Nihilus (Star Wars), Magnus the Red (Warhammer 40K), Mephisto (Marvel), Sephiroth (Final Fantasy), Despair Embodied (Devil May Cry), Cthulhu (Lovecraft), Amaterasu, Hulk, Apocalypse, Skaar, Abomination and Red Hulk (Marvel), Boros (One Punch Man) and Abigail (Devil May Cry). 'Metahuman (TIER 10)' High Metahuman: Can destroy entire cities, mountains and even islands, lift wieghts massively exceeding 100 tons (lifting strength levels pretty much go without saying from this point onwards), move at hypersonic speeds in the high double digit Mach range and tank citybusting+ attacks Examples: Vergil and The Savior (Devil May Cry), Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear), Space Marine Primarchs, Greater Daemons and Daemon Princes and other equivalent high tiers (Warhammer 40K), Yu Yu Hakusho characters, Akuma and Gouken (Street Fighter), Ichigo Kurosaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Kratos and Ares (God of War). Mid Metahuman: Can destroy entire towns, lift weights exceeding 100 tons, move at high hypersonic speeds and tank town+ level attacks Examples: Tatsumaki (One Punch man), Samurai Deeper Kyo Characters, Hancock,Ten Shin Han (Dragon Ball), Nero and Trish (Devil May Cry). Low Metahuman: Capable of busting up city blocks and even multiple city blocks, can lift over 100 tons, move at hypersonic speeds and tank multi-city block+ level attacks Examples: Queen of Blades (StarCraft), Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star), Sachiel (Neon Genesis Evangelion), Samus Aran (Metroid), Abaddon the Despoiler (Warhammer 40K), Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure), Imperius (Diablo 3), Raiden (Metal Gear Solid), Ryu Hayabusa, Neo and Smith (Matrix), War (Darksiders). 'Superhuman (TIER 11)' High Superhuman: Can destroy anything below a city block, capable of lifting over 75-100 tons, moving at supersonic speeds and tanking attacks that bust multiple buildings Examples: Krilin (Dragon Ball), Dracula (Castlevania), Swarmlord (Warhammer 40K), The Thing (Marvel), Alex Mercer (Prototype), Iron Man and War Machine (Marvel), Sesshomaru, Kain (Legacy of Kain). Mid Superhuman: Capable of destroying buildings, lifting 25-75 tons, moving at transonic speeds and tanking building busters Examples: Kharn (Warhammer 40K), Megatron and Optimus Prime (Transformers Prime), Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Alucard (Hellsing), Ghost Rider (Marvel), Inuyasha, Albert Wesker (Resident Evil)), Atomic Samurai and Genos (One Punch Man) Low Superhuman: Capable of destroy brick walls and causing major damage to buildings without actually destroying them completely, lifting 1-25 tons, moving at superhuman speeds and tanking wall busters Examples: Nariko (Heavenly Sword), Selene (Underworld), Harry Dresden (Dresden Files), Yulaw (The One), Skulduggery Pleasant (Skulduggery Pleasant), Wolverine, Blade, Deadpool and Spiderman (Marvel), RazielKain(Legacy of Kain), Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Achilles, Ajax and Perseus, Riddick (Chronicles of Riddick), Seras Victoria (Hellsing), Puri Puri Prisoner (One Punch Man) 'Street (TIER 12)' High Street: What would be considered Comic Book Peak Human, armed with very broken weapons (like ones that can erase targets from time, destroy stars, etc) Examples: Captain America and Black Panther (Marvel), Batman and Ozymandias (DC Comics), Nova (StarCraft). Mid Street: Peak Human/Low Superhuman characters with energy weapons or weapons with some kind of broken ability (like molecular destabilization) Examples: '''Alice and Jack Krauser ( Resident Evil), Lady (Devil May Cry), Altair ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze and Connor (Assasin´s Creed), Cole Mcgrath, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, Darth Maul, Obi Wan, Darth Vader, Count Dooku, Mace Windu (Star Wars). '''Low Street: Peak Humans with mundane weaponry 'Examples: 'Roschach (DC Comics), The Punisher (Marvel), Jake Muller, Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil), Lara Croft (Tomb Raider), Jason Voorhees, Agent 47 (Hitman), Agent 007.